Vegas Night
by EclareDegrassi
Summary: My version of Vegas Night, Fitz' POV. One-shot.


**Hey guys, I know Vegas Night was a long time ago, but the Flare lover in me needed to post this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or anything related to it.**

Fitz' POV:

I held the corsage in my hands anxiously awaiting for my date. Clare Edwards. Sure I felt bad for black-mailing her into going with me, but a girl like _her _would never say yes to a guy like me. I noticed her long before Emo-boy ever did. The thing is, I've always been kind of attracted to smart girls, and Clare is famously smart. I remember her as a freshman. Sure, I wasn't head over heels in love with her like I am now, but I still couldn't keep my eyes off her.

"Is that corsage for me?" questioned the voice that I long to hear at night when I'm alone.

"My mom made me bring it." I lied. But I couldn't let her think I would get her a corsage. Even though I did. But I wasn't going to let my guard down in front of her, because I know if I did I would let it slip that I like her, I just wouldn't be able to control myself.

She took the corsage from my hands. "Thanks, but I'm not going to have sex with you."

"Whoa, where did that come from?" I asked, she didn't think that's all this was about, did she? Not that I would't enjoy thrusting myself into her and showing her I don't need fists to be a real man, but I care about her too much to hurt her like that.

"I know what you told Eli." Damn. Her and Eli are like twins, but he doesn't deserve her, not at all. Not that I do, I just... I would take a bullet for this girl, I know that sounds clichè but her life is so much more precious than mine. I would give anything for Clare, even if she would n't do the same for me.

"Clare, in theory, all guys wanna hook up with a cute girl like you, it's like physics."

"Biology," she corrected. I wanted to tell her I didn't care about physics or biology, and that all I wanted was for her to see the chemistry. But I didn't.

"Whatever, I wouldn't try anything on you, unless you want me to." I had to add the last line, I have to make her think I'm Fitz, not Mark. Yes, I named my alter ego Fitz, the person everyone else sees. But on the inside, I've always been Mark. But I put on a mask and call it Fitz.

"Well in theory, not a chance."

I don't know what possessed me to say this next thing, but it slipped out so I went with it. "It's not fair!" I practically yelled it, my voice echoing down the halls. Clare looked at me with her eyebrows pinned together.

"What's not fair?" she asked looking at me with those blue eyes that make me melt every time I see them.

"He doesn't deserve you, you two are so different, he just... he shouldn't have you." I said, great I let my guard down for a split second and I say whatever's on my mind at that moment, and then I have to explain, and now Clare's gonna find out I like her, I'm such a screw-up. Why can't I just keep my mouth shut?

"And you think you do?" Of course not, but I want you, so, _so _badly.

"No! Just, nevermind just forget I said anything!" I snapped turning on my feet to take off down the hall. I want nothing more than to just beat the crap out of someone. I wish Eli was here, I'm always happy to beat up that loser.

I heard heels clicking towards me so I sped up my pace not wanting to talk to anyone right now. "Fitz! Fitz, wait!" Great it was Clare, why did she care if I left or not. I would expect her to watch me leave and hope I go home so she can spend the rest of the evening with her precious Elijah. But of course, she had to chase me and ask what's wrong. Part of me, the part of me that was in love with this girl, was jumping for joy at her concern. But the other part, the Fitz part, wanted to tell her to fuck off and leave me alone.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. Or maybe she wasn't really concerned about me, maybe all she wanted was to be a good person and make sure I'm alright, probably the latter.

"I'm fine." I replied simply, making sure to keep my mouth shut so I don't say anything stupid again.

"Are you sure? Do you need some air?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." I said ready to turn on my heel to head out the door and smoke a cigarette to cool down.

"Alright let's go!" Clare said linking an arm with me before I can leave. I felt shivers go up and down my spine at her touch. So this is what they mean when they say 'butterflies in your stomach'.

We got out the door and I pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "You know, smoking will kill you." Clare told me.

"Good to know, but I don' t give a shit. I deserve to die." I told her, mumbling the last part hoping she didn't hear me.

"Don't say things like that! No one deserves to die!" Except me, I've thought about killing myself, but I've never been able to go through with it.

"Yeah whatever..." I replied taking out my lighter and a cigarette.

"Fitz! Look at me!" She said taking the cigarette out of my hands.

"Hey!" I yelled, but she ignored me.

She grabbed shoulders and turned me to face her. I gulped because of our proximities. I looked down hoping to avoid losing self-control. "Fitz, you're a good person somewhere in there! You don't deserve to die and you shouldn't think that way! You're not a terrible person." she told me. Wow, that was so cheesy, but I loved every minute of it. She thinks there's still a chance for me.

I looked upo so that our eyes met. "You really think so?" I asked her, gulping. We were dangerously close now.

"Absolutely." She seemed to be giving me some signals so I did it. I leaned in and I kissed her it was slow, and passionate. And our lips meshed in a way that would haunt my dreams for many moons to come. But she didn't kiss back. She pulled away. I came crashing down from Cloud 9 and I hit the ground hard. I watched as she ran back inside. Back to Emo-boy. Away from me. Away from Mark, but that's the last time I let Mark come out, so I, Fitz, got in my car and drove away without giving another thought to it.

_Fuck it all..._

**Okay, so I'm quite proud of this so PLEASE REVIEW! I will be really disappointed if I don't get a lot of reviews. And I know it was probably kind of disappointing but I wanted to make it realistic, I wanted to portray the characters correctly.**


End file.
